Burden of the Past
by ii-Phoenix-ii
Summary: Petra dies when the Female Titan smashes her into the tree, then wakes up in the Underground district, 10 years into the past. [Time Travel, Riverta]
1. The Underground District

**Chapter 1: The Underground District**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

**Summary: **Petra dies when the Female Titan smashes her into the tree, then wakes up in the Underground district, 10 years into the past. [Time Travel, Riverta]

_**Happy Halloween!**_

* * *

><p>Petra groaned and opened her eyes. It didn't take her long to adjust to the lighting—or lack of it. She sat up and looked around, gagging almost immediately at the foul odor in the air. She coughed, face turning green. It took her a few minutes to adjust to the bad air enough to at least feel she wouldn't throw up right that second. Her stomach still churched, making her feel ill.<p>

_Where am I?_ The buildings were old, half-finished, and rotting. The sky was a cave, large pillars of rocks with shark tips hanging overhead. The street was covered in dirt and garbage thus making the horrible air from the sewers smell even worse. _This place is a dump_. She covered her mouth with her hand and walked aimlessly.

_Wait a minute! How did I get _here_?_ Petra froze, visions of death filling her mind. "I…died… But this place is the city below the ground that's enclosed in Wall Sina. This is where Captain Levi grew up?" His clean-freak habits suddenly made a lot more sense to her.

"Now how did I survive and end up here? And where's my 3DMG?" Petra focused on the last thing she remembered after the Female Titan kicked her into the tree. "That's right," she whispered to herself, "the world was spinning. I thought I was dying, being pulled into some sort of vacuüm. Maybe—" Her head snapped in the direction of the groan.

Petra followed the sound to a starving man around the corner. His clothes were hanging loosely off his skeletal body. "Are you okay?" She felt foolish for asking. "Um, I mean, can I help you?"

"…food…"

"I'm sorry, I don't have any."

He laughed; it came out more like a wheeze. "Figures…" He started at the insignia on her jacket. "Why…are _you_ here?...Tryin to get killed, girly?"

"No I—I'm not really sure how I got here," she admitted honestly.

"You won't last long…in this hell…too _soft_."

Petra was offended, here she was trying to keep him company—she knew he was as good as dead—and there he is insulting her.

"Too honest," he rasped. "Easy to read your face, doll …You wanna survive here, you gotta toughen up."

"I _am_ tough," she felt foolish again. _Why am even arguing with him about this? _

"Then yer stupid," he sneered. "If I was a pretender…ye'd be dead."

"I…won't deny that," Petra settled next to him. "Hey, what's the date today?" She wanted to get his mind off the unavoidable and needed to get info about her current situation. _If I ended up here because of some…anomaly or if someone brought me here, I need to know how long I've been gone._

He made a half-hearted attempt at a shrug. "The days just…melt together… can barely remember the year, 840."

"What? No, that's not right," Petra shook her head in disbelief. "You must be mistaken. It's 850."

He pulled a newspaper from his other side. Petra could only gape like a fish._ Friday October, 09, 840._ The date suggested what the man had said was true. _There was no way a decade old paper would look so fresh_. The man tilted his head to her, "'S about a week old, maybe."

_Does this mean I've somehow…traveled back in time? That's impossible!_ But the proof in her hands was undeniable_. No, I'm just seeing what I want to. I need more_ _info_. Petra bit her lip, wondering what the best course of action was in case she really had ended up in the past—even in her head the idea sounded ludicrous.

"Whatcha gonna do now, doll?"

She thought for a few moments. "You want to switch jackets?" She asked quietly, eyeing his long brown coat.

"Ain't no good to me," he started to take it off.

Petra silently helped him. She folded her own with the white and blue insignia on the back facing up. She put it in the man's lap. "It's the Wings of Freedom, to symbolize the hope of mankind."

"…What's it like? The world…outside this hellhole," he rubbed the wings with his thumb.

"I like the open fields with the vibrant green grass, the wide blue sky, and the fresh air. I love nature, all the trees and nice bright flowers and cute furry animals." She went on to describe every beautiful scene of nature she'd seen until his breathing came to a stop.

Petra stood up and pulled the brown coat on. It had been short on him, probably bought it when he was young, but it was still big than her. She rolled up the sleeves and buttoned up. Her boots and some of her pants were still exposed, though not enough for anyone to get suspicions. _I doubt member of the members of the Survey Corps come here; they might mistake me for Military Police._ She knew well enough how dangerous that was.

Petra stuffed her hands into the pockets and felt a piece of paper. She took it out and studied it curiously. _It must be a map he made_. The markings were crude but she was able to figure it out and set towards where she assumed the market place was. _Perfect for gathering information_.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, its official, I'm in the past.<em> It was either that or all the people she'd asked were crazy or lying. _Or maybe I'm delusional_. She really couldn't see herself conjuring up the Underground district and all the details while having only heard of the place mentioned fleetingly.

Her stomach growled and she groaned. _I don't have any money! What can I do? _She had no way of getting food unless she stole—something she absolutely refused to do. _These people have a hard enough time without me trying to rob them._

_Even if it means survival?_ A voice in her head pointed out. She pursued her lips. _I'll just have to get a job then_. She couldn't think up any skills people here, who could afford to hire, might require of her. Her thoughts were interrupted by sounds of distress. It wasn't the first time it happened. Unlike the last few times when both parties were going at it while the bystanders stood by, this time it was a gang of three men picking on a small woman.

"…please I beg of you."

"What's going on?" Petra walked up to a man who was hastily closing up his shop.

"Those three have been coming every few days and taking the supplies by force. If you don't do what they ask they beat you half to death and destroy your shop." He then disappeared into his place, locking the door behind him.

Petra noted many others were doing the same. Most people just hurried along, ignoring the scene right in front of their eyes. _I can stop them_. She suddenly got an idea. Petra walked up to the one she thought was the leader and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and scowled at her.

She smiled brightly. "I think you should leave. You're obviously causing the poor woman distress." She could practically feel the shock coming in waves from the people who stopped to watch the scene with interest.

"You little bitch. You got some nerve—"

Petra kicked him between the legs. Hunger made her impatient and she didn't feel like listening to the idiot blabber on about whom he was and how she should be afraid of him and what not. She faced bigger threats—literally—and he was a joke in comparison. Stepping over his groaning body, she quickly disposed of the next thug. The third one snapped out it and lunged at her.

_His attacks are sloppy, wild, and have no purpose other than trying to hit the target._ Clearly he had no training, unlike her, who regularly sparred with her teammates. It was easy for her to exploit his weakness and blow out his knee, making his right leg as good as useless. Petra stood over them, arms folded, looking very unimpressed. "Be glad I took it easy on you. Now get out of here before I finish what I started."

They left quickly—or as quick as they could with their bruised bodies. Petra turned to the blonde woman smiling at her in relief. "Thank you very much," she gushed. "Those hooligans have been troubling us for weeks and you just took'em down like it was nothing!"

"No problem," Petra smiled, waving her hand. "Actually, I'm looking for a job, so if it's possible I would like to offer my skills in martial arts, hand-to-hand combat that is, in exchange for room and board."

_If she smiles any wider her face might split_. The woman, Mary, agreed enthusiastically and Petra followed her. After assuring the woman she wouldn't mind helping around, she began immediately. Many people stopped by the shop to satisfy their curiosity about the strange, short redhead. When night time came, Petra yanked up the blankets, adjusting her body to the ratty mattress on the ground.

She closed her eyes and pulled the thoughts running in her head throughout the day in order. _From what the people and newspapers have to say, I'm in the past. I can leave this place but that won't help. Commander Erwin isn't even commander yet. Any significant event I can 'predict' won't happen for years to come_. They wouldn't be likely to believe her.

_I can't go home either_. She didn't even know if she had a home here. _Even if I do, should I go see my father?_ What if Petra from this timeline existed? What would happen if the two met? She tried to recall the conversation she had with Hange about time travel. Hange had only been joking around about going back to the past to see how Titans came to be.

_Squad Leader Hange mentioned two people can't exist in the same plane of existence and one has to disappear. If I'm here, does that mean the younger me has disappeared?_ It was all very confusing to her and she wished she was close to home so she could check out the validity of the theory.

_Okay, no use wasting brain cells on what I can't work with. _Right now, her best option seemed to be staying hidden and waiting. _Who knows, maybe the universe will give me a sign. _She shifted, the loose spring in the mattress digging into her back.

_I should find Captain Levi_. She paused. He wasn't her captain. _If I befriend him now, then when he's Lance Corporal, I can tell him and he should be able to get Commander Erwin to listen._ With that plan in mind, Petra let her tired body win and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Petra sighed as she neared her destination. With the money in her jacket's inner pocket that she had saved up, plus some fruits from the shop where she worked over the past month in hand, she was going to buy some new clothes. Petra was tired of wearing the same old thing for a month now. After purchasing two pairs of pants as well three shirts, a vest, and three pairs of socks, she was done.<p>

_I wish I had my 3DMG_. Unfortunately, she had concluded, when she was sucked into the wormhole, her gear had been left behind because the straps had broken when she was kicked thus never making the journey with her. _It would have been so much easier to use the maneuver gear to navigate around and look for Levi_. Petra had ditched the 'Captain' part in fear she might refer to him as such if—when—they met.

_But this place is enormous! I'll never be able to find him_. She stared glumly at the ground. Too lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize she was surrounded. Petra cursed her carelessness. They were all in their late teens. She mentally calculated the best escape route and whom she'd have to get rid of first.

"What's going on here?" A large blonde-haired man walked up to them.

Petra was instantly suspicious of him. Long since used to reading her opponents to predict their next move, she hadn't missed the look that passed between him and the woman to her right. _How very clever of them_, she was impressed at their scheme. _For now I'll play along_. If they knew she had figured out their little trick, they'd attack for sure.

The people surrounding her relaxed. "Nothing boss, we were just going to introduce ourselves," the brown-haired girl next to Petra answered sweetly. "I've heard about a short redhead and her skills in fighting. Just wanted to see what the rumors were about."

"Even so, 10-on-1 doesn't sound fair."

_I see._ Petra bit back a smile. _He's the 'good guy,' talking his followers out of attacking me so I'll be grateful. _She watched in boredom as he got them to back off. "Thank you," she smiled politely after they left.

"No problem," he waved it off and walked up to her, trying to seem cool. It reminded her of Oluo copying their captain and made her heart constrict a little. "The name's Ralf."

"Nice to meet you," Petra held off the urge to offer him her hand. People here didn't shake hands on first meeting, too distrustful of each other.

"Look, if you need anything, just come to me," he smiled. "I've heard another gang's trying to forcibly recruit strong people. Just want to let you know they might come after you."

"Thank you for the warming, I'll keep it mind." Petra was the picture of 'gratefulness.' Feeling he'd accomplished his mission, Ralf bid her farewell after telling her his usual hang out spot. Petra noted it and decided to avoid it at all costs.

_I'll need to cover my hair any time I leave Sector 7._ Most of the thugs where she worked knew better than to pick fights with her. Though there was the occasional idiot trying to prove himself, it wasn't too much for Petra. In fact, it helped her stay in shape. She tried to avoid too much exercise because working out made her hungry. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough food to go around.

_I should be grateful for what I have_. She reminded herself. There was still a dull ache of hunger in her stomach every night she went to bed. The air of the Underground was still nauseating but at least she wasn't gagging every five minutes. The weather was becoming chiller and she still wasn't used to the uncomfortable mattress. To make matters worse, there was some sort of illness going around. If she caught it, Petra knew her chances of survival would plummet.

She pulled up the hood of her coat and walked faster, wanting to reach home before nightfall.

* * *

><p>Petra sighed. <em>That's the third gang invitation I've received this week. These people really don't know how to give up.<em> Fortunately for her, they didn't know where she lived. She'd never get any peace otherwise. _But it won't stay that way for long_. She knew once her hideout became known, they'd come to her doorstep and make trouble for Mary.

Petra liked the woman. She was nice, a good conversationalist, and didn't pry. _Guess I'll be moving real soon. _Two months living in the Underground and she hadn't seen or heard about Levi. Petra was starting to think she was going to have to actively search for him. Normally the only thing stopping her was the fear of what would happen if she left Mary defenseless. _Now she'll be in danger because of me._

She made up her mind and began packing. _No time like the present._ She put her stuff in a small, brown leather bag. Petra waited quietly for Mary to return. After dinner, she sat the older woman down and explained the situation. "…so I think it's for the best that I leave."

"No need to look so guilty, dear. Majority of the thugs here have left because of you. I understand why you have to leave. I've survived long before you came and will do so after you leave, so please have a safe journey without a heavy heart."

The next morning, Petra hugged her former boss goodbye and left. It was early; she assumed it was day break in the districts above. And for the fifth time, she mentally checked off her supplies and made sure her hair wasn't seen before pulling out the map.

_First, I should go to the biggest sector here. _There had to be some clues to Levi's whereabouts considering he was a rather infamous thug. She silently said goodbye to the place that had been her home for two months and left.

* * *

><p>Petra tried her best to keep her teeth from chattering and alerting her targets. Since she no longer had a permanent residency, she was working freelance. She played with the bracelet Mary made her as a good luck charm. Her thoughts began to wander as she waited for her targets, trying to shake off the feeling she was being watched. It disappeared after a few minutes. <em>Must have been a cat.<em>

Two more months had passed. The only thing keeping her going was the occasional rumors she heard about a short, apathetic-looking man. Petra had seen much of the Underground district while tracking her former captain. The place was depressing, a true hell. Death everywhere you look, dangers lurking around every corner.

Petra had lost count of how many times someone had tried to kill her, steal from her, or even rape her. But every time her finely honed instincts and fighting skills saved her. She was alone and small, thus a target.

She had learned how to survive by herself and better avoid unpleasant situations. Though often still her sense of self-preservation told her to join a gang for safety, and every time she denied herself.

While staying with a group was safer, she didn't have the freedom to look for Levi—the fleeting rumors were proof he was still here. If she didn't meet him, tell him about the future when he came into a position of power, she wouldn't be able to save her comrades and many other innocent people.

She was sworn to protect humanity, and that would always come first.

But the man was a slippery fish. Petra had caught some difficult bounties but Levi was impossible to catch.

Her thoughts were interrupted at the sound of muffled footsteps. _Time to get to work_. She snuck behind the man and tapped his shoulder. It never failed to amuse her how people's first reaction was to turn around. She jabbed him in the throat and he collapsed. Straining her ears, she listened for noise. Nothing.

She hid again and waited for his partner. Sure enough, he came in and met with the same fate. Petra went upstairs and alerted her employer. Accepting her cash and a dinner invitation, she walked away from the shop, feeling successful. Halfway to the abandoned building that was her home for the week, she felt goose bumps break out. _Someone's following me._

Petra caught the stalker's reflection. She was bearable visible in the dark_. I would have missed her if I weren't looking for her_. She opened the door to her house and went in. Moving quickly without making any noise, she went to another room and exited via the window. She peeked over the side of the house and waited until the stalker was in front of the door before cutting the rope.

Her sole purpose of choosing the place was the arch along the top of the house. The figure didn't have time to react as the sack swung down and collided with her, knocking her out cold. Petra was immensely proud for setting up the trap in case of an emergency.

All that work filing the sack with dirt and setting up the pulley system was worth it. She went to the unconscious woman, from the visible facial structure and the chest, Petra realized it was a man. His physique her mislead her.

She pulled off the hood and her jaw-dropped. _Levi?!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review~ <strong>_


	2. Friends

**Chapter 2: Friends**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

**Previously**: Petra wakes up 10 years into the past. She works as a hired hand at a fruit shop then goes freelance for another two months. She accidentally knocks Levi out.

* * *

><p>Petra resisted the urge to go put on the 3D maneuver gear and feel the air through her hair as she flew. <em>I can't believe it. How did he get his hands on it?<em> She stared at the unconscious man tied up in the corner. She had removed all of his items, triple checking his person to make sure he had no hidden weapons before binding his arms and legs nice and tight with rope.

She was under no delusions. He didn't know her and would likely perceive her as a threat, seeing that she had knocked him out. Petra played with the bracelet around her wrist. She had found it in his hand and concluded she had dropped it and he had come to return it. _If I had waited, he would have left it at my doorstep before moving on._

Mary's charm was lucky indeed; it had brought Levi right to Petra.

He had been unconscious the entire night. She straightened up when he began to fidget. It took a second before he became lucid. His eyes widened when he realized his hands were tied behind his back. Petra knew he would have cursed if it weren't for the gag. Levi glared at her and she felt warmth spreading through her. She almost smiled. It was something familiar and made her emotional.

She quickly shoved the feeling back and focused on staying neutral. "I'm going to remove the cloth, please don't head-butt me, that would be very counter-productive." She carefully undid the knot, staring Levi dead in the eyes, something he was obviously unused to. Petra moved back, "Who are you and why were you following me?"

_Stubborn as usual_. She regarded his silent, alert posture. "You know, no matter how much you glare, I'm not going to spontaneously burst into combustion."

"…"

"Look, my name is Petra and I have no interest in keeping you captive." His posture tensed and she realized the ambiguity of her statement. "I'm not going to kill you either. So why don't we just talk it out like mature adults?"

Levi raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, at least you didn't laugh at me. That's the reaction I usually get when I suggest solving a problem without resorting to violence."

"…"

Petra sighed, "Not talking isn't going to help you."

"…"

"Oh by the way, I sold your gear. It fetched quite a nice price."

"You what?!"

"He speaks!" Petra grinned, "I knew that'd get you to talk."

"Let me go."

"I would love to. Like I said, I have no interest in keeping you captive. But I can't chance you turning on me."

"This is what I get for trying to be a Good Samaritan," Levi grumbled.

Petra held up her wrist, "You came to return this, right?" He nodded hesitantly. "I thought so."

"Then why don't you let me go?"

"I am sure I had the bracelet on me while I was in the shop, which means you were there last night. You're a thief," she deducted. It wouldn't make any sense for her to let him go when she obviously knew what he was. He'd think she was stupid and then she could kiss her chance of sticking with him goodbye.

"Last night?" Levi stiffened and Petra eyed him curiously. He forced himself to relax. He couldn't alert her to his weakness. Petra tried to get him to talk but he wasn't saying another word. Eventually she gave up and left, locking the door behind her as a precaution.

She went to the adjourning room and opened up his 3DMG. Petra felt bad for doing that, she knew how much he disliked people touching his things without permission. _But it's for his own good_. She began cleaning it. He didn't know the proper way to take care of the machinery. It was starting to get rusty. _I'd give it another year before some vital part malfunctions and he drops to his death. _She couldn't do much without proper tools. _There, that should suffice._

_I might as well go buy myself some supplies._ She grabbed her bag with the essentials that she kept with her at all times, less likely for them to be stolen that way.

Petra pulled the collar of her coat up so she could hide her nose. _I guess the sickness has reached here._ She made sure her hair was covered, not that anyone was interested. They were too busy avoiding other people as much as possible to care. In any case, she was from the 7th Sector of the West. Currently she was in the 18th Sector of the East; there was no one to recognize her.

Her attention was snapped when a young man ran into her. Petra first thought he was a pick-pocket but soon figured it was just an accident. "Sorry," he apologized distractedly.

"Are you alright?" She groaned internally. Erd used to say she was kind to a fault. Any time she saw someone in distress she went to help. Never mind her initial impression of the person may be wrong and she could end up in trouble. But she could never turn down a person when it was within her power to help.

He was taken by back her sincerity, "Um, yeah. My friend's sick and my other friend went to get her medicine but he's not back yet."

"If you can't find any medicine," Petra went on automatically, "there are other ways to help. They aren't as fast or effective but they really do help."

"It sounds like you have some prior knowledge in the area."

"Yeah, I guess," Petra shrugged. "My…friends were rather incompetent when it came to self-health. I always ended up taking care of them when they got sick."

The brown-haired youth stared at her intently for a few seconds. "If it's not too much, can you please take a look at my friend? I swear she's not contagious."

Petra's protective instincts kicked. "Sure," she smiled. _He seems so nice._ She was thrilled at the prospect of making a friend. "I'm Petra by the way."

"My name's Farlan," he smiled, "Farlan Church."

* * *

><p>"Isabel, wake up, I brought someone who can help. C'mon, sit up," Farlan helped the red-haired girl up.<p>

"Where's…big brother?"

"He's getting medicine, I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Petra knelt and smiled, "Hi, Isabel, I'm Petra. I made you some lettuce tea." She giggled at the way the other girl wrinkled her nose. "Don't worry, I sweetened it with sugar."

The duo gaped at her. Sugar was incredibly expensive and hard to find. Petra had some left from the time she'd caught a big time criminal. She had been utterly thrilled and nearly died in bliss when she'd tasted it. She was glad she had enough left for the tea. Petra stood up and dipped some pieces of cloth in the bucket with cold water. Farlan took the cup from Isabel and helped her lie down.

"Here," Petra handed him some of the rags. "Put them around her ankles." She put the one in her hand on Isabel's forehead. "Change it every 15 minutes or so. And make sure she's hydrated. If she's hungry, give her bland food, it's easier for her stomach to digest." She gave him a few more tips. "That's all I know. I hope your friend returns with the medicine soon. This will do for now."

"Thank you very much," Farlan smiled gratefully.

"No problem, I can come back tomorrow if you'd like."

"Yes, that'd be great actually," he resisted the urge to hug her. "I'd walk you home but Isabel needs me. Can you find your way back?"

"Yes, it's no problem."

Petra wondered if the medicine Isabel needed might be in the stash Levi stole. She made up her mind. _If their friend's not back tomorrow, I'll give them the medicine if I find it. Levi will just have to deal with it._ She remembered the shop owner had invited her for dinner and quickly made way for his place.

She felt somewhat guilty because she was in possession of his stolen goods. Petra rationalized the medicine was going to help an innocent young girl so she'd let it go. She was halfway done with her meal before she realized Levi was tied up all alone in a cold room without food. Her appetite, which always seemed to be there, suddenly vanished.

Her host asked her if she as okay and she pasted a smile on her face, assuring him she suddenly realized she had somewhere to be. Petra had the rest of her food packed and practically ran home.

* * *

><p>Levi wondered if there were intruders in the house because of all the noise<em>. I guess not.<em> He watched curiously as the short woman, Petra, entered the room. _What's wrong with her?_ Then he figured it out. "What, did you forget about me?"

"I'm so sorry!" She blurted out, taking him by surprise. "I just lost track of time! I found this guy and went to help this girl and…"

Levi couldn't understand her incessant babbling. He thought she was upset because he might have escaped because of her forgetfulness. Here she was muttering 'I'm sorry' every other sentence because he was stuck in the room.

"…and it's so cold and I forgot to leave some food…"

His captor, Levi decided, was the strangest woman he had ever met. First she abandoned him to the cold and hunger, then apologized numerously, looking ready to cry. He got an odd feeling maybe he should reassure her that he'd been through worse. But he kept his mouth shut.

"…I'm sorry, I feel terrible for what I did—"

"Why are you apologizing?" Levi watched her curiously, she was honestly distressed. "As far as you know, I'm a thief."

"Yeah but I'm not going to _starve_ you."

"If I were to guess, I'd say I haven't even been here for 12 hours," he shrugged.

Petra shifted uncomfortably before taking a seat near him. "I hope you heard about not biting the hand that feeds you." Before Levi could process what she meant, Petra dipped a spoon in the soup and held it up for him.

"…Are you serious?"

"I'm not untying you."

He stared dubiously at the spoon. Petra rolled her eyes. "It's not poisoned. I told you I'm not going to—"

Levi's head moved forward. Who was he to deny free food? He'd need the engery if he wanted to escape. They were silent for the next few minutes. Petra was too relieved to be embarrassed about spoon feeding her future captain. Levi's pride wouldn't allow him to meet Petra's eyes once he was done. She left and came back with a blanket. "What're you doing now?" He gaped as she tucked it around him.

"It'll be really cold at night."

Levi was still staring incredulously by the time she left. The blanket smelled surprisingly clean and he loved it. Rarely did he get his hands on scented soap. Petra obviously bathed it and now the scent transferred to her blanket. _Wait, if she gave me her blanket, what's she using for herself? She must have an extra one._ He assured himself. There weren't many truly kind people in the Underground, definitely none as much as he was making Petra out to be.

_She's not too bad_. Levi decided he would knock her out very gently when he escaped from there.

When he woke up the next morning it was to his captor watching him with rapt attention. She blinked and coughed self-consciously. "Good morning. How'd you sleep?"

"…Fine?"

"Right," her hand twitched.

"What's in there?" He nodded towards her pants' right pocket.

Petra flinched, "Um, I need this." She took out the medicine he had taken for Isabel and he stilled.

"Are you sick?"

"No—"

"You can't have it."

"Are _you_ sick?"

"Well, no—"

"Then I'm taking it."

"Wait, stop!" Levi jerked and threw off her blanket angrily.

She was gone.

Levi swore and tried to go after her.

After trying and failing pathetically to free himself he gave up. _Isabel…_ What was he going to do now? Petra had taken the medicine, Farlan was waiting with a sick Isabel, and he was stuck there. Levi tried not to despair. Just when he was starting to like her, convinced he could talk her into letting him go without resorting to unpleasant methods, she goes and does something like that.

The feeling of helplessness threatened to overwhelm him and he fought it.

_I'll get out of here and save Isabel._ He began struggling again. Even with the food she had given him, he was still weak. And her knot wasn't something to laugh at either. He kept flailing around. Despair settled in his stomach and he continued to struggle.

* * *

><p>"Hey Farlan, is your friend back yet?"<p>

"No," he sighed.

Petra bit her lip. _Levi looked really upset. But Isabel needs it…_ One glance at the shivering girl and she caved. "I think I have what you need."

Farlan took the medicine tentatively, eyes wide, "T-thank you."

Petra saw her chances of befriending Levi go up in smoke as Farlan gave the medicine to Isabel. _I should go release him. He'll probably throw me in the room I locked him and take my_ _stuff_. Petra sighed. "Hey Farlan, can you help me with something?"

"Sure," he replied.

"Come with me." At his startled expression, she explained her situation. He agreed immediately and now they stood before the locked door. Petra opened it; Levi was in the middle of the room, staring dispassionately at the wall.

Farlan stepped in, "Levi?!"

His head snapped up, "Farlan?!"

Petra looked between the two, "You two know each other?"

"Wait," Farlan turned to her, "this is the stalker you were talking about?"

"Stalker?" Levi was offended and ignored.

"He's the friend who went to get Isabel's medicine?"

"Is that who you gave it to?" Levi asked her wide-eyed.

"What are the chances, right?" Farlan grinned.

"Yeah," Petra giggled.

"It was fate," Farlan said seriously.

"HEY!" Levi snapped. "Stop ignoring me!"

"Wow Levi, never knew you were such an attention whore."

"Shut up and untie me."

"Here," Petra went behind him and began to loosen the knots while Farlan untied the ropes around his legs.

Levi stood up and stretched, massaging his wrists to get the blood flowing. Petra, of course, apologized. "Sorry about that. But it's your entire fault, you should have just told me."

"I didn't know!"

"Let's discuss this somewhere else," Farlan suggested.

Petra led them to the room that was her temporary bedroom. Levi immediately walked towards his 3DMG. "You opened it?"

"Only to clean it," Petra shrugged.

"I keep it clean," Levi replied stiffly.

"I mean it needed some maintenance work. I didn't have the proper tools to get the job done right. I don't recommend using it past this year. It's a disaster waiting to happen."

"From medicine to machines, you sure know a lot," Farlan complemented.

"I'm not an expert," Petra said shyly.

Levi rolled his eyes, "If you're done flirting then put my gear back together."

"We weren't flirting." Petra grumbled. The two men watched in interest as she put the pieces back together with an expert's hands. "There, done, happy now?"

"Levi's only happy when he's cleaning like a madman."

Said madman ignored them in favor of expecting his stuff. Everything was as it should be, except for one thing. "Are you looking for this?" Petra held out his knife.

Levi took it back, comforted by the familiar weight. "Now that you have your favorite toy back, come with me." Farlan grabbed the shorter man's shoulder. "If you'll excuse us," he nodded to Petra and dragged Levi outside the house.

"I know."

"Know what?"

"You're going to try to convince me to let her join us."

"It won't take much, right? Petra's really useful. C'mon Levi, just say yes."

He paused for a moment. "Is Isabel better?"

"By now she's probably awake and raiding the food supply."

"…If she says yes—"

Farlan didn't wait to hear the rest and ran off like an over-excited puppy. Levi rolled his eyes. He could almost imagine the wagging tail. Levi went back in. Farlan had already asked Petra and was waiting for her answer.

"I suppose it would be safer," Petra said thoughtfully, only for show, "and not as lonely."

"Yes or no, it's that simple," Levi said bluntly.

Petra tried not to grin too much, "Then my answer's yes."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review~ <strong>_


End file.
